Rules of Kylar's Empire
The Rules of Kylar's Empire are the laws that Kylar has set into place because he believes that they will make the empire a greater and safer place. They regulate the population to stay in line and fear consequences. Fear will shape them into law-abiding citizens. These citizens will then hopefully look down upon lawbreakers and report them. There are different forms of punishment in the Empire for different levels of breaking the law. If you were to do something minor like speeding, you could be put in a small cell for a day or two. If you were to be addicted to something harmful to you and others, you would be placed in a KLE mine for rehabilitation. If you murder in cold blood you will be shot. If you kill multiple innocent people you may even be taken to a Kylelandian Torture Hall. Section 1: Citizenship # If Kylar walks passed you, you should either bow or salute him. # While in front of Kylar, you should kneel to show respect. # Everyone will have a home and food. No one will be homeless. # Education is required for most work within the Empire except for labor. # Disrespect will not be tolerated. You shall be courteous and kind to others. # Foul Language shall not be Directed at Kylar or any of his workers. # Protesting is illegal, Rioting could lead to lethal countermeasures. Stating Concerns Polity and Privately is acceptable. Section 2: Crime and Punishment All criminals can serve their sentences through military service by joining the Penal Battalion. # Littering or Defacing Property - Detainment in KL Jail for 3 days. # Robbery or Breaking & Entering - Detainment in KL Jail for 1 month and permanent surveillance. # Theft & Auto Theft - Can lead up to 6 months in Jail and Permanent Surveillance. # Arson - Detainment in KL Jail for 1 year and ''permanent surveillance #* Arson with Casualties - Options include, Burning at Steak or Penal Battalion. # '''Sexual Assault - You will be sent to a place full of other Sexual Assaulters.' # Child Abuse - Can lead to Life in KL Prison and permanent surveillance. # Animal Abuse: Revocation of pet privileges plus a decade in jail and Permanent Surveillance # M''urder:'' Options include Life in Prison, joining Penal Battalion, or Execution. # Mass Murder: Taken to Torture hall where you will experience a long and painful death. Section 3: Rules on Drugs If any of the rules are Broken the punishment for them is 7 years in a KyleLandian Mine. # You can only take medicine that risk addiction at Medical Facilities. # If addicted to something harmful to you or others, you may be detained or taken to a KL Mine. # Drug Dealing will lead to service within a KL Mine. Section 4: Military Service If you break the rules of Military service, you may be executed. # You have to join the Military before your 21st birthday unless you're a Student, Pregnant, or Disabled. ## If you fail to join, you will be forcefully Conscripted or Detained. # You have to listen to your commanding officer unless they're corrupt. # When in Combat you shall not Retreat unless instructed too. Otherwise, you will be shot. # Unless we need information, All those who surrender will be transported to KLETH or shot on sight. # If you encounter Enemy Civilians, Give them a chance to join the Empire, if they don't take care of them. Section 5: School & Work * Rule 1: Laziness will not be tolerated. * Rule 2: Respect people working. * Rule 3: Follow the rules of the building. * Rule 4: Harassment will not be tolerated. * Rule 5: Treat others how you want to be treated. Category:Kylelandian